Jonas
by icclenomi
Summary: Jonas find himself on an unknown planet- what will he do! concrit please, not flames.


I found a book from years ago with some old fanfiction (which, by the way I'm not editing as I type- I cannot be bothered) so I figured I'd post it. This is the first story. I hadn't watched much Stargate past I think series 7 by this point... I had heard stuff about it, but not much. Not a very original title, but each of the stories was identified as the protagonist's name.

Written- Summer 2005

* * *

Jonas was preparing for a meeting. It had been a few years after he had left Stargate Command. He really missed the travelling, the artefacts and, well, the Goa'uld; fighting the battle against them, that is. He wondered how long he would have remained in SG1, if he'd still be there, if they hadn't found Daniel. _Oh well_, he said to himself. _What's done is done_. He was quite different to other Kelownans , he used a lot of Tauri phrases. The door knocked, Jonas went to answer it. As he opened the door he heard a Zat, and everything went black.

When Jonas awoke, he was in a warehouse. There were weapons everywhere. Earthweapons, Goa'uld weapons; rifles, semi-automatics, zat guns, staff weapons. He hadn't a clue where he was. He hadn't a clue what to do. He tried to break his hands free from the ropes that bound him to the chair he was sat on. He heard people coming and began to panic. His hands were tied very tightly. One of the voices sounded Goa'uld. He struggled and struggled until he heard his hand break as he pulled it free. He bit his lip very hard at the pain and fell off the chair he was tied to. He shook the rope off the other hand then grasped his broken one. He crawled away on his elbows, sweat dripping off him. He got five metres, then the doors opened.

Jonas tried to be as quiet as possible. The Goa'uld shouted something and Jonas knew he wouldn't make it crawling. He grabbed a zat gun in his left hand and stuffed his right hand in his jacket. He stood up slowly, arming the zat. He crept behind the different artefacts, took a deep breath, then jumped out and fired at the Jaffa, stunning them.

He checked around to see if he could find and equipment he could use, he found an SGC calling device. He ventured out of the room, searching for a stargate, he could only hope he was in a fortress on a planet with a stargate. He ran through the corridors, zatting all the Jaffa he met along the way of finding an exit. He eventually found one an hour and a half later. He ran through the swampy land that made up the planet, looking, searching, before he finally found it. Jonas approached the DHD and pounded in half the address, and then he paused. He picked up the zat gun again and continued to dial slowly. A staff blast came out of the woods and just missed him. He fired a couple of shots in the direction the blast came from. Another shot came towards him and hit his leg.

"Damnit!" he ducked behind the DHD and fired again. No response. He fired a couple more, to be sure, then dialed the complete address to the Tauri. He signalled SG1's code through the Stargate, waited a few seconds, then a Jaffa began running towards him, firing his staff weapon. Jonas threw himself into the event horizon.

Back on planet Earth they were waiting for SG1. They went looking for Jonas after they received word of him being abducted from his home in Kelowna. They weren't due back for another three hours, but their IDC came through the gate. Jonas Quinn was thrown into the gateroom, followed by staff blasts.

"Close the iris! Now!"

Jonas was knocked unconscious by the fall. He was taken to the infirmary. The last time he was there, he was treated for a staff blast under his right arm, in his chest. He wasn't better off now. He had a broken hand, a broken rib, three staff-blast wounds and a slight concussion. When Jonas awoke he saw the faces of Sam Carter and Daniel Jackson, faces he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Jonas, hi."

"Hey." his eyes were sore, and so he blinked.

"You were hit pretty bad, but the doc-"

"He says you'll be okay." Jonas was still adjusting to being on Earth again.

"He? What happened to Dr. Frasier?" Jonas looked from Daniel to Sam. He almost knew it, deep down.

"She was," Sam paused. "She was KIA."

"Damn."

"Jonas?" He looked at her. "What happened? We've been looking for you."

"You have?" he replied, confused.

"The Kelownans contacted us last week. You've been missing for over a month." Jonas tried taking this in, to know it was true, and then it struck him;

"I don't have anything new in my brain again, do I?"

"No, Jonas. Not this time."

Jonas stayed another week in the United States. Word was sent to the Kelownans that he was alive and well.

"Remember, Jonas. No walking for a month or so. Use the chair.

"Sure, I won't."

"Jonas-"

"Kidding. I'm kidding."

"You better be." Jonas smiled at Sam. She'd been such a help to him over the past week. She explained everything that had happened.

"You know, I'd ask to rejoin SG1, but I don't know if I'd get along with the new guy."

"Just you worry about healing up."

"Yeah, well. See you around." And at that, Jonas left Earth via the Stargate, and arrived in Kelowna to be greeted by their leaders.

"Welcome back, Jonas." He forced a smile at them, then went home.

* * *

I was 14 when i wrote this... and pretty... er... I thought I was far better than i was.


End file.
